


Threesome

by sexylibrarian12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Development, Multi, Smut, Super Original Title - ugh, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new hunter joins the team. Title says it all! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

Stella had joined the team about nine months ago, after she was found wandering down the highway just outside of town. Sam and Dean had picked her up on their way home from a hunt. She was dirty, disheveled, and disoriented, wearing far too little clothing for the 50 degree rain that was falling on her pale, bruised form. They’d spotted her walking slowly along the roadside in a torn sundress, long black hair hanging lank around her face, and they knew something was up. 

She was naturally skittish when they pulled up beside her and Sam rolled down the passenger side window. They offered to help and she almost refused, but she saw the warmth and sincerity in Sam’s eyes and, considering she had nowhere else to go, relented. As she slid into the back seat of the Impala they introduced themselves and she stiffened. The boys exchanged an ’Oh, shit’ look, but tried to keep their voices soothing. After only a moment she collapsed into relieved tears, telling them that she knew she was safe now, that they’d believe her story. 

You see, Stella had been the victim of a demon possession. She’d been a good little puppet, not fighting back too hard, giving her possessor full access to her mind, and so when it came time to vacate her body the demon left her unharmed. However, it had left her in the middle of nowhere and without any means of defending herself. She’d wandered the woods for days with no supplies, no food, not even a pair of shoes, so when the boys happened upon her she was desperate. And when she found out who they were she was beyond relief. Stella knew who they were after having carefully listened to her demon and the others while she was imprisoned and they spoke of the hunters as great enemies, which let her know that if she survived she would seek them out for guidance. 

She explained all this to them on the ride back to the bunker. Sam had climbed into the back to hold her while she cried and tried her best to get her story out. Sam’s soothing hums of understanding and the steady, patient strokes of his hand over her hair had calmed her considerably and by the time they arrived she was practically asleep. Sam had carried her inside and laid her on the couch, Dean gently covered her with a blanket and smoothed her hair a couple of times, reassuring her it would all be fine now.

Over the next few days Sam, Dean, and Cas had nursed her back to health and gradually learned her story. She had grown up in a small New England town by the ocean, lost her parents at 16, moved to New York after graduating high school to pursue an acting career, but had only succeeded in landing one shitty waitressing job after the next. Wanting to have something, anything, in her life to give her direction she’d started working out avidly. It was fun and she figured she’d be able to protect herself on the streets at night. Of course, she hadn’t counted on demon possession. 

It had happened late on night on her way home from the gym. She hadn’t exactly known what was going on, but she had a keen self-preservation instinct and an active imagination and so, while occasionally having to be party to some truly horrendous activities, she bided her time quietly. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been trapped in her own body, but she thought it had likely been a couple of years.

After determining that Stella had no family and no ties to an outside life, was physically and mentally strong enough, and didn’t want to be left on her own again, they decided to invite her to join them. She had gratefully accepted and now she was even going on hunts with them after a few months of training. 

Stella was flirtatious by nature, but she tried to keep a handle on that aspect of her personality considering the fact that she now lived with three very attractive men. Still, she couldn’t deny her nature and there were little looks and innuendos from Dean, little touches and smiles from Cas, and it was getting to a frankly ridiculous point where she wanted to shout at one of them ‘Let’s just fuck already!’ And it certainly hadn’t escaped her notice that these little exchanges were happening between Cas and Dean as well. What was a girl to do? Stella decided to just go with the flow and whatever happened, well… she knew how to keep the peace.

~~~~~

At the moment they were kicking their way through the back door of a shop in an abandoned block a few towns over, trying to flush out a den of vampires. It was a mercifully sunny day, so the creatures could at least be contained. As predicted they found a trail of blood from the vamp they’d wounded last night. It had stupidly made its way back to its nest, leading the hunters right to the whole group. The trail led down to the basement and, carefully as they could, they made their way down the steps to a locked door at the bottom. Cas, armed with an axe, took one good whack at the padlock and it fell away, letting the door swing open easily. 

One by one the hunters cautiously entered the room, breaths shallow, eyes wide and darting around the barely lit space. Sam’s eyesight was the best and he counted at least seven vamps lying around asleep in various positions on the old couches and mattresses placed haphazardly around the room, including the injured vampire. They seemed to thankfully have not left a guard. 

Once they got their bearings they each moved to the closest vamp as quietly as humanly possible, readied themselves to strike, and Dean lit a flare to give them a bit more of an edge. It hit the ground and that was the signal to attack. The first four vamps were dispatched instantly, but the light had woken the others and there were more than had been initially counted. The hunters paired up, back to back, swinging strong precise blows at their enemies. Things were getting messy, but the team was prepared; their moves were almost choreographed as they decapitated the vamps one after the other. The air was heavy with the scent of blood and the screams and grunts of the battle.

Suddenly, the hunters were just standing there, waiting; their weapons were still poised in tense hands, shoulders and backs still coiled in readiness, eyes wild, breaths rapid and heavy. It was over as quickly as it had begun.

“Alright, let’s spread out and search for any stragglers.” Dean ordered as everyone relaxed a little. Sam and Cas headed in separate directions and Dean turned to Stella just as she dropped to her knees clutching at her side. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean nearly yelled as he rushed over to her, kneeling beside her. 

“Looks like one of those bastards got its claws in me.” she explained, letting out a groan as she gingerly pulled her hands away to reveal three long gashes. She was bleeding profusely and Dean quickly took off his flannel. He balled it up and pressed it against the wound, using the sleeves to tie the makeshift suture around Stella’s waist. They knelt there, facing each other, and Dean wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Then he pulled back, enough to look her in the eyes, and kissed her. Stella melted into Dean, not caring that it wasn’t the most appropriate time or place for such passion. It didn’t last long, though, and Dean pulled away, looking like he was afraid he’d done something wrong, but Stella smiled at him, if a bit dazedly. 

“Thanks, I feel much better now.” she said, weak voice belying her fortitude. Dean smiled and helped her to her feet.

“C’mon, we should get you to the car.” he said gently. She half-heartedly tried to fend for herself, but she was just so tired that she decided it wouldn’t tarnish her manly reputation to accept help this one time. Dean scooped he up and they started to leave.

Sam and Cas got back to the top of the stairs just as Stella and Dean were starting their ascent.

“What happened?” Sam demanded, face a stark mask of concern.

“’Tis but a flesh wound.” Stella quipped dryly, voice strained.

“Got caught on some vamp claws.” Dean supplied. 

“I’ll get the med kit.” Cas said, dashing off to the car. 

While Cas patched Stella up and she in turn bandaged a nasty slash he had received on his arm, the brothers set to work disposing of the monster corpses. When Stella and Cas were as cleaned up and patched as they were going to get they climbed into the back seat of the Impala. They sat facing one another, heads resting on the back of the seat, gazing at one another tiredly for a few moments. Cas reached out and absently brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, hand lingering on her cheek. Then, as if on pure impulse, they both leaned forward until their foreheads touched. Cas tilted his face up slowly and kissed her, softly at first, then more passionately. Stella was lost in the heat of the moment. When they broke away, even though she smiled at him dreamily, she couldn’t help but think _Oh, boy…_

~~~~~

It took over an hour to get home, but it felt like the blink of an eye to Stella. She had fallen asleep with her head in Cas’s lap as he slowly stroked her hair. She was still groggy when she was helped out of the car and into the bunker, but she managed to rally a little so she could go to the bathroom unassisted. 

Shutting the door behind her she stripped off her blood-soaked jeans and carefully removed her ruined shirt, tossing it into the trash. Not able to bear the thought of an actual shower, she gave herself a quick sponge bath to remove any remaining blood, vampire and her own, from her skin and decided it was good enough for now. She threw her underclothes and jeans into the laundry, dug a T-shirt and panties out of a clean pile and put them on. She didn’t notice that the shirt belonged to Dean.

She emerged from the bathroom and gave Sam the all clear for his turn, then went to the kitchen where Dean was carefully cleaning Cas’s wound. There was a spool of sterile thread, a curved needle, some antiseptic, and fresh bandages on the table. Stella quietly leaned on the door frame, just observing them. Cas had his shirt off to give Dean easy access to his shoulder and was clutching a half-full glass of whiskey in his opposite hand.

“Better drink that.” Dean said as he inclined his head in the direction of the glass. Cas’s expression was strained, but he did as he was told and slugged the amber liquid back in two swift gulps, eyes squeezed shut. He opened them back up with a grunt and watched as Dean threaded the needle. Cas’s eyes were rapidly glazing over, but Stella knew it would still hurt a lot. 

“I’m really sorry about this, babe.” Dean muttered just before he began, not noticing the endearment had slipped out. Stella cleared her throat and both men jumped a little; they’d been so absorbed in one another they hadn’t even known she was there. 

“I just wanted to say goodnight. And thank you.” she said softly, giving them a sympathetic smile. Cas was swaying ever so slightly and gave her a boozy grin in return.

“G’night.” Dean said, a bit stunned when he realized what she was wearing. But concern won out and he quickly snapped out of it. “Hey, what about you? You need stitches?”

“No, it’s not that bad. The bleeding has stopped and I bandaged it up again after I cleaned it.” 

“Okay, don’t let the bedbugs bite!” Dean said with a wink. 

Stella giggled quietly and shuffled off to bed. 

~~~~~

A couple days later, Sam had left for a day or two to work on a solo case and Cas was making a supply run in town. Stella was in the shower, finally indulging in a proper head-to-toe scrub instead of just the essentials. The water ran down over her head and she sighed at how purely relaxing it felt. She was just about done rinsing her hair when she heard a knock at the door.

“C’mon in!” she yelled over the sound of the spray and heard the door open and shut quietly. 

“Hey.” said Dean.

“Hey, what’s up?” 

“I was just wondering how you’re healing.” he replied, leaning against the counter.

“Really well, actually. Thanks.” She looked down at the cuts, most of the scabs gone now. “I always was a fast healer. The trade-off is that I tend to scar, but I don’t mind. These are gonna be some sick scars.” she said with a grin.

“Awesome!” said Dean, the smile apparent in his voice. They fell to silence as Stella scrubbed her face and she started to wonder if he’d left.

“Hey, uh, can I ask you a question?” She flinched when he finally spoke again.

“Of course.”

“Look, if I’m overstepping my bounds here you can feel free to owe me a dick-punch, but, uh, I was thinkin’… can I join you in there?” 

This was met with an immediate choking, sputtering cough as Stella gasped, inhaling water while rinsing her face. Dean tensed up, not sure what to do, but she stuck her head out from behind the curtain.

“Jesus, Dean, warn a bitch when you’re gonna say something like that!” she exclaimed, water still dripping from her eyelashes while Dean stood there stunned. “But the answer is yes.” she finished with a wicked grin. 

At this, Dean, who’d only been wearing gym shorts, gave a triumphant whoop and lost said shorts in record time. He hopped into the shower and wasted no time pulling Stella into a steamy kiss. She giggled against his mouth at his enthusiasm, but returned his kiss just as ardently. The hot water made their skin slick and their bodies slide against one another deliciously as they kissed frantically and pawed roughly at each other. Dean, who was already halfway there before, was at full attention now and his member slipped easily between Stella’s thighs as they rutted against each other. She shivered in delight, but then she shivered for an entirely different reason as the hot water suddenly cut out. 

“Bed.” Stella commanded as they reluctantly pulled away from one another. Dean grabbed towels as she turned off the taps and they dried off enough to not be actively dripping. Dean scooped her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he cupped her ass with both hands. They couldn’t bear to separate their mouths for a single moment, so Dean backed out of the bathroom and into Stella’s bedroom, using his hip to shut the door behind them. 

They crashed down onto the bed and their hands were everywhere at once; Stella clawed at Dean’s back and shoulders, he squeezed her breasts and ran his fingers down her soft sides. Dean’s mouth left a trail of wet kisses down her throat, her collarbones, while she gripped his hair, moaning loudly. But underneath the fevered passion Stella’s subconscious thought, _Dean’s mattress is really hard, what happened to the memory foam he’s always going on about?_ Then Dean bit her shoulder and she gasped, leaving any idle thoughts far behind. 

It wasn’t long, though, before they were interrupted by Cas opening the bedroom door. He stood there, mouth hanging open, staring at the sight of Stella and Dean naked together on his bed. The two lovebirds shot apart when they heard him clear his throat and Dean fell right off the bed. Stella just sat there, too stunned to be embarrassed. The three of them just stared at each other for a moment before Cas broke the tension.

“What the hell are you doing?” he demanded, not really angry but certainly confused.

“What the hell are _you_ doing?” Dean cried defensively.

“You’re in my room!” Cas countered. That’s when Dean finally registered his surroundings. 

“Oh.” he said from his seat on the floor. “We, uh, well… I guess there was a bit of a mix-up. I thought we were in her room…” he trailed off, casting his eyes down and rubbing the back of his neck.

“I guess I assumed we were in his room.” Stella replied with the hint of a smile in her voice, the humor of the situation not lost on her. “But now that you’re here…” she said, coyly trailing her fingers up her leg, “…why don’t you join us?”

“What!?” both men exclaimed, eyes snapping to each others faces. They both looked positively terrified, but Stella wasn’t buying it. 

“Oh, come on. You think I don’t see the way you two look at each other?” she coaxed. “Cas, come here.” She crooked a finger at him, but he looked unsure. She decided they needed to know who was in charge of the situation.

“Castiel, get your sweet ass over here this instant.” she commanded firmly and, despite flinching slightly, he found he had no desire to disobey. She was kneeling on the bed now and she grabbed his shirt as soon as he was within reach, pulling him into a sweet, slow kiss. Cas gripped her shoulders to steady himself, then slid his hands down her back. Dean quietly got up and kneeled behind Stella, wide-eyed and interested. Stella pulled away and turned to Dean to give him the same treatment as Cas, but only briefly.

“Okay, now your turn.” she said pointing to both of them and grinning like a cat playing with a pair of mice. She was met with hesitant stares and she narrowed her eyes at each of them in turn. “Kiss, dammit!” she insisted. And really, who were they to argue? They both wanted it and it was no use denying it now. 

Cas climbed onto the bed and tentatively placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders while Dean lightly placed his own hands on Cas’s waist and pulled him in close. Their lips met, soft at first but quickly gaining fervor. Stella grinned delightedly and nearly clapped her hands when Dean started to lift Cas’s T-shirt up, dragging his fingers along Cas’s sides. They broke away so Dean could take the shirt all the way off and Stella giggled.

“Yay! Threesome!” she exclaimed gleefully and the boys exchanged wicked smiles before attacking her. She shrieked happily as the three of them collapsed onto the bed; Dean pinned her shoulders and kissed her neck while Cas fondled her breasts and bit playfully at her nipples. Stella grasped Cas’s hair with one hand and Dean’s cock with the other. Dean bit down on her neck when he felt her touch and she let out a surprised moan.

Cas moved down her body leaving a trail of kisses down to her hips. He slid off the bed so he was standing on the floor and bent at the waist, mouth never leaving contact with her soft skin. As he clumsily took off his pants and boxers he moved his head even lower until he brushed his tongue over her clit, causing her to gasp. Once he was stripped down all the way he moved back onto the bed to dig his fingers into the plump flesh of her thighs and go down on her. Stella rolled her head from side to side in the effort to keep her hips still under Cas’s big rough hands. She gripped Dean so tightly he almost came and he let out a strangled moan.

“Oh, god, baby!” he exclaimed as he moved a hand to her throat to gently caress the soft skin there. “So beautiful - I just wanna fuck that beautiful mouth of yours.” he growled. This sent a white hot spark directly to Stella’s groin and they both heard an appreciative moan from Cas. Dean’s gaze met his lust-filled one and he winked at Cas with a grin.

This was all sort of surreal, but neither of them cared at the moment; it was just too good. Stella sat up and both boys started kissing and sucking on her neck, one on each side.

“Okay, this is how it’s gonna go.” she panted out between little moans, but her train of thought was derailed when Dean raised two fingers to Cas’s mouth. Cas took the hint and gladly sucked them in, coating them generously. Dean removed them with a pop and as he and Cas resumed their previous attentions Dean trailed his wet fingers down Stella’s abdomen, paused for a moment at her clit, and slid them into her soft heat. She let out a long, low groan and Cas cupped one of her breasts. She rode Dean’s fingers, gasping and moaning, but it didn’t last long.

“What were you saying, Mistress?” Dean asked teasingly as he pulled his fingers out slowly. Cas kept his grip on her, but perked his head up at Dean’s words. 

“Mistress, huh? Mmm, I like the sound of that.” Stella replied with a smirk that would make the devil himself jealous. “Alright, I want you to show me what good boys you two are. Stand up, both of you.”

Both men obeyed, one standing on each side of the bed. Stella lay on her back across the bed, feet on either side of Cas’s thighs and hands gripping Dean’s. They didn’t need to be told what to do next. Dean lightly stroked her forearms as she began to run her hand and tongue up and down his length. Cas slowly pressed two fingers into her, curling them up slightly. She gasped sharply from the sudden intense pleasure as he hit her G-spot and he persisted, enthralled as he watched her come undone. 

She dug her nails into Dean’s thighs, too distracted by Cas’s long skillful fingers to pay him much attention at the moment. Cas thrust faster as Dan massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples. It wasn’t long before she was screaming out her climax, writhing on the bed between them. 

Stella’s head dropped back and her breath was ragged. Without giving her any recovery time Cas slid his cock into her spasming channel, thrusting hard. She cried out, pleasure searing through her oversensitive body. 

Dean groaned unabashedly at the filthiness of the whole situation. Cas set a hard, steady rhythm as Stella guided Dean’s cock into her mouth. Dean gasped and leaned forward, knees supporting him on the edge of the bed as he started to slowly slide in and out of her full, silky lips.

It turned out Cas had been hiding a monster in his pants; Stella could hardly stand how full she was - on both ends - Dean was no slouch himself. She silently thanked Venus or Aphrodite or whoever that she didn’t have a gag reflex. She moaned around Dean’s length, sending vibrations all the way up to his spine. 

Cas’s relentless pounding shifted Stella forward so her head hung over the side of the mattress; it was the perfect angle to for her to take Dean in all the way. Dean could hardly believe how good it felt as he bottomed out completely. 

“God, baby, I can feel my cock in your throat!” he murmured with his hand gripped lightly around her neck. Cas’s eyes went wide and he groaned when he realized he could actually see Stella’s throat bulge slightly as dean thrust in and out. 

Stella’s consciousness was filled with a chorus of ‘Oh fuck!’s and ‘God yes!’s and wanton moans and she thought she might cum again just from the filthy noises her two lovers were making. The sight of Cas fucking into Stella hard and fast was far too hot for Dean to ignore anymore and he finally spoke to Cas.

“Damn, you look so good, Cas!” he groaned.

“So do you, Dean, so fucking sexy!” They leaned forward until their lips met in the middle, tongues clashing, teeth nipping at lips, swallowing each others moans. It wasn’t long before Cas broke the kiss and pulled out, stroking himself a few times before cumming on Stella’s stomach with a low growl. He stared intently into Dean’s eyes for a moment before Dean copied his actions. He came on Stella’s chest with a shout.

Stella laughed breathlessly, body finally relaxing, and the boys collapsed on either side of her. For a while the only sound was satisfied panting, but Cas finally got up. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and cleaned Stella up - she sighed appreciatively. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss before lifting her up. Dean pulled back the covers and they all crowded in together, a tangle of tired limbs and little happy noises.

“Mmm, nap.” yawned Stella.

“Then shower.” said Cas.

“Then food.” finished Dean.

“Sounds perfect.” Stella giggled as she snuggled down against the warm bodies of the two men. Her men. 

Dean scooted up a little so he could reach Cas above Stella’s head and they kissed languidly. Inside, Stella squealed in celebration, but outside she simply smiled and sighed and before long they had all fallen asleep.


End file.
